Certain Demolitions: Night
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Sidefic to the WWII Alternate Universe story Certain Demolitions. Kristoph Gavin travels to Hammelburg on business. When he unpacks his bag and finds a bottle of French perfume that he didn't pack, it isn't long before he's tangled up in the shenanigans of Stalag 13. From the Writers Anonymous One-Word Prompt Challenge.


**Certain Demolitions: Night**

* * *

 **Summary** : Sidefic to the WWII AU Certain Demolitions. Kristoph travels to Hammelburg on business. When he unpacks his bag and finds a bottle of French perfume that he didn't pack, it isn't long before he's tangled up in the shenanigans of Stalag 13. From the WA One-Word Prompt Challenge.

 **Rating** : T to cover all of my bases.

 **Genre** : Drama/Adventure

 **Disclaimer** : Yeah right.

 **[A/N:]** So when I decided to take the plunge and write Certain Demolitions, I really wanted to cross it over with the ultimate WWII TV show, Hogan's Heroes. I wasn't sure how to do it, though, because Certain Demolitions is a more serious story, and Hogan's Heroes is not. But then I found a game on a forum that I wanted to play: write a story with one word inspiration for it. I was given the word "Night." This is the result.

So I give you Certain Demolitions: Night.

(For anyone who's dropping through from the forum, Certain Demolitions is a World War II Alternate Universe fic starring the characters from the Ace Attorney game.)

* * *

 **[I]**

The noise of train wheels clicking on the tracks was the only sound. It was late, the sun had set and night had fallen.

In the luggage room of the train, a short, thin man was carefully unloading the stacks of bags, looking for a tan valise with blue edging. He discovered one, and carefully set his flashlight down, took the bag out of the stack, and set it down on the floor.

When he tried to open it, it was locked. "Ach nein!" He whispered. Time was of the essence and the valise wasn't supposed to be locked. A light shining in the room a moment later made him freeze and cringe, but it must have been a light outside the train for it was gone a moment later.

He picked the lock on the valise, set the little box with the bottle of perfume inside, and then locked it up and returned it to the stack.

He had almost made it to the door of the car when suddenly it was flung open. Three Gestapo agents stood there. "Why hello Albert." The leader said.

Albert paled. "M-M-Major Hochstetter. What brings you here?"

"Take a wild guess, Albert," Hochstetter said, sounding pleased with himself. "You took something that does not belong to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Albert said.

"The plans for the new German rocket that were smuggled out of the plant. We know it was you who stole them. We are here to take them back."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have any plans!"

"Search him." Hochstetter ordered, and the two men with him patted Albert down.

"No plans, Herr Major," One of them said.

"Take him away." Hochstetter ordered. "I will find those plans! Tear this train apart!"

"Jawohl, Herr Major!" The men saluted, and escorted Albert out of the car.

(-)

When the train arrived in Hammelburg later that night, some of the passengers discovered that there was a hold up in claiming their bags. Everyone who was affected and who needed to get off in Hammelburg was unhappy.

Some were more unhappy then others.

Kristoph Gavin stared the man in front of him down. "What do you mean I cannot get my luggage?"

"Orders, sir." The guard in front of him replied. "Major Hochstetter has ordered the entire train searched."

"Why?"

"There was a spy on the train, Herr Gavin, and some stolen plans. He intends to find them." The guard replied.

Kristoph adjusted his glasses. "So he intends to keep us here for the night while he searches?"

The guard, sensing the incoming displeasure of someone who ranked higher than he did on the scale of the war effort, shifted uneasily. "I could not say, Herr Gavin."

"Kindly fetch the Major for me." Kristoph ground out between his teeth.

"He isn't here at the moment, Herr Gavin," The guard said.

"Then kindly fetch whoever is in charge."

The guard was happy to do so, wanting to put someone else in the line of fire rather than himself, and he returned a moment later with his captain.

"What seems to be the matter?" The Captain asked.

"I would like to pick up my luggage and go to my hotel. I understand that you are now requiring everyone who traveled on this train to wait because of some slovenly work by…"

"The Gestapo." The guard helpfully supplies.

Kristoph gave him a long look. "Anyway, I am sure I am not the only passenger who would prefer to not be stuck at this station all night."

The Captain nodded. "May I see your papers?" Kristoph pulled a small black leather folio out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to the other man without a word. After a moment, the captain handed the documents back. "We apologize for the inconvenience, Herr Gavin. It is true we are checking the luggage, but only the unclaimed items are involved in the baggage search. If you have your ticket, they will get you your bag at the main desk"

"Danke," Kristoph said shortly before turning away.

When Kristoph arrived at the main desk, there was another hold up. There are two tan valises with blue trim. They look nearly identical. It took him only a minute to pick his out of the line-up, but it still annoyed him. "This trip…" He mutters as he walks out the door, the cape of his Ulster coat flaring out as the winter breeze hits him.

It was a damp breeze. He sighed and wondered how far he could make it without the help of his cane before he would have to give up and use it.

At least the hotel wasn't too far away.

* * *

 **[II]**

The bottom bunk in Barrack 2 slid open and Sgt. Ivan "Kinch" Kinchloe appeared from the tunnel below. "Colonel, I just got off the radio with London. We've got a problem. One of their agents got picked up while transporting the plans for a new German rocket."

Colonel Robert Hogan left his place near the stove and came to join the other heroes at the table. "Did they lose the plans?"

"London isn't sure." Kinch replied, banging on the top bunk to close the tunnel entrance. "They said their man didn't have the plans with him when the Gestapo caught him."

"Are these the plans we were supposed to sneak into town to pick up? In some brown and blue bag?" Corporal Peter Newkirk asked.

"Yep." Kinchloe confirmed. "The plans were in an empty perfume bottle in the bag."

"Oh, so it was a lady's bag, then," Sergeant Andrew Carter said. The other heroes looked at him.

"It was a bag with all sorts of things in it." Hogan told him. "More costumes for us to use. It wouldn't have been noticed in there."

"I bet that bag gets noticed now. No one went to pick it up, so it's the hands of the Gestapo," Kinch said.

"At least there's nothing in it that ties it back to us or the rest of the underground," Hogan said. "Did the agent have time to get the bottle into the bag?"

"He did."

"So maybe the Gestapo doesn't know that the plans are in the bottle. We might still be able to get it back." Hogan considered.

The barrack door was flung open at that moment, and Sgt. Schultz walked in. "Roll call! Time for roll call! Everybody out, out, out!"

"Aw, we're coming," Newkirk complained. "Don't be in such a bloody yank, mate. The war ain't goin' nowhere."

"That is true." Schultz admitted. "But if you don't go out for roll call, _I_ will be going somewhere."

"Oh come on, Schultz, last report I heard said the Eastern Front's not so bad." Hogan told him.

"Jolly joker." Schultz muttered, then announced again, "Everybody out!"

"We're coming, we're coming." Corporal Louis LeBeau grumbled.

"We'll be out in a minute, Schultz," Hogan said, herding him towards the door. As soon as the door was closed behind the officer, Hogan turned back to the others. "What do we know about that perfume?"

"It's a French scent called 'Night,'" Kinchloe said.

"Ah, Night," LeBeau sighed. "Very famous in France. All the girls used to wear it before the war."

"Good to know. Very famous means very common," Hogan mused. "So it's not as likely to be noticed immediately compared to less common scents."

"That is true," LeBeau confirmed. "It sold well before the war."

"Alright. We need to think of a way to pick up the slack, get those plans, and get them on their way before the Gestapo tries that perfume bottle and finds it doesn't work. Let's get out to roll call before Schultz comes back in, and we can work on it when we come back."

(-)

In his hotel room, Kristoph was unlocking his valise. The first thing he noticed when he opened it was the plain cardboard box.

"I did not pack this," He said, plucking it out and inspecting the contents of the valise carefully. Everything else in it was his and he distinctly remembered packing everything that was in it. He frowned and opened the box, then, puzzled, he pulled out a dark blue glass bottle with a gold atomizer on it. Swirling gold script on the bottle read, 'Night.'

" _Ach du lieber Himmel_!" Kristoph spat, tossing the bottle of perfume on to the bed and then upending his bag onto the bed. A careful inspection of everything in it showed that nothing was missing.

There just happened to be an addition to his bag: a bottle of perfume that he had not packed. He picked up the bottle and looked at it.

He could take it back, but how would he ever explain that a bottle of perfume had magically appeared in his luggage?

Kristoph was tired, and he didn't like the direction his thoughts were going. The Gestapo had been looking for missing plans, and now this mysterious perfume bottle had turned up. What were the odds that they were connected?

He didn't want to think about it. Kristoph put the perfume back into its box, buried it under his clothes in the valise, then locked the valise and went downstairs to see if there was anywhere in the town where he could find food.

* * *

 **[III]**

On the road to Hammelburg, Hogan waited with Kinch and Newkirk. They had sneaked out of Stalag 13 after roll call and had arranged by shortwave radio before they left to meet up with some local underground operatives.

The signal finally came, two flashlight flashes, then a pause, then two more. "That's what we're waiting for," Hogan said, and they crept down to meet with the trio.

"You are Papa Bear?" The woman in the group asked.

"And you must be the Goose Girl."

"I am." The woman replied. "I am Frieda. This is Dirk and Klaus."

"I'm Hogan, this is Newkirk and Kinch. We're here to help track down those plans."

"We have learned something new since the meeting was arranged. That's why Dirk is here." Freida said, motioning him forward.

Hogan gave the younger man an appraising look. "And you're on our side?"

"I am. Listen, the Gestapo took a bag that was unclaimed."

"Probably the one we were supposed to have, mate," Newkirk said. "A lovely brown one with blue trimmins'."

"It was brown and blue." Dirk confirmed. "But there were two bags in the luggage on the train that looked very similar, and we have not heard that the Gestapo has the plans."

Hogan caught on. "Then there's a chance that the plans are still out there. They got put in the wrong bag."

"Ja, ja!" Klaus said. He held up a box. "We went to the black market and got another bottle of Night, in case we need to switch them out."

"Good thing that perfume was popular before the war," Kinch muttered. Hogan nodded. Then he turned to Dirk.

"You say there were two bags. Do you remember who picked up the other one?"

"I do! The man had to come to the ticket desk to tell us which one was his," Dirk said. "I work in the station and I saw him do it."

"Do you remember his name?" Hogan asked.

"Nein, but there was a "K" and "G" engraved on a little brass plate on his bag." Dirk said. "And I remember what he looked like, too! He was tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue coat."

"There's your traditional Nazi right there." Newkirk observed. "Tall with blond hair and blue eyes."

"He also wore glasses and carried a cane under his arm," Dirk added. "He wasn't using it when he came to the desk."

Hogan turned to Kinch. "Think we can get anything from London on that description?"

"It's a long shot, Colonel, but worth a try. I'll radio it in when we get back," Kinch said.

"Alright." Hogan turned back to the Germans. "When you get back into town, keep your eyes open and see if you can find that man again."

"What do you need us to find?" Klaus asked.

"A name would be a good start. But don't assume he's on our side. And hang on to that other bottle of perfume, too. We may need it. We've got to go back to camp, but we'll be in touch."

"Hurry, Colonel!" Klaus urged. "One man may already be dead trying to deliver those plans!"

"We'll do our best," Hogan promised, "but we can't jeopardize the entire Underground for those plans."

"We understand," Freida said, putting a hand on Klaus's arm. "We will wait for you to contact us."

"Unless you manage to find that man, then you contact us first," Hogan said.

Frieda nodded, and Hogan and his men vanished into the night. She and her companions turned and began walking into town.

(-)

Kristoph had been in the dining room of the hotel, eating sauerbraten and sipping beer while darkly contemplating the arrival of the inexplicable bottle of Night.

He finished eating, paid his bill then departed back upstairs just as Freida, in the kitchen, was tying her apron on and getting ready to go to work.

* * *

 **[IV]**

In the morning, Kristoph checked his luggage and discovered to his disappointment that he had not dreamed up what had happened; the bottle of Night was still there.

This time he pulled the bottle out and squeezed the atomizer. Nothing happened. _Not a good sign_ , he thought, and looked for a way to open the bottle. Without a knife, there would be no way to pry up the metal rim that held the atomizer to the bottle. He could ask for a knife but that might look suspicious.

He opened the drapes and held the bottle up to the grey winter light. It looked like something was in there.

Probably the missing plans, he thought, and sighed. The Gestapo was looking for these plans, and unless Callisto miraculously arrived in Hammelburg, Kristoph was stuck with them and would have to take them all the way back to Munich and hide them in his house somewhere until she turned back up. She was his go- between when it came to connecting with the other Underground agents, and he wished not for the first time that they were more of an organized group, rather than a piecemeal one.

There was nothing to be done for it. Fuming, he put the bottle away and went downstairs to have breakfast.

(-)

When Kinch emerged from the tunnel that morning, the others could see from the look on his face that there was no news from London.

"Don't tell me, let me guess. The description was too vague for 'em." Newkirk guessed.

"They're going to look into it, see what they can turn up," Kinch said. "But they don't have a lot to go on."

"So where does that leave us?" Carter asked, turning away from the barracks door where he was keeping watch.

"It leaves us trying to track down a man in Hammelburg on a very vague description. And if we don't hear back from Goose Girl and her Geese by tonight we're going to have to come up with a ruse to search the place ourselves," Hogan said.

"Search a whole town, Colonel? How will we manage that?" LeBeau asked.

"I'll think of something," Hogan said. "if those plans are out there we've got to get them to England."

"Hey Colonel, I think you need to see this," Carter said from the door.

"What is it?" Hogan asked, getting up from the table and going to join Carter at the door, followed by the other heroes.

"A staff car," LeBeau said. "Looks like Klink's got company." They all watched as it pulled up to the Kommandant's office and Major Hochstetter stepped out.

"Gestapo!" Lebeau exclaimed. The heroes pulled back into the Barracks and shut the door.

"Well we know one thing now," Hogan said.

"What's that?" Carter asked.

"Those plans are still out there." Hogan picked up his hat. "I'm going to Klink's office to see what I can find out. In the meantime, let's hope we hear something from the Underground tonight."

(-)

"I assure you, Major, I will be more than happy to allow you the use of Stalag 13 for as long as you need it," Klink said. He was sitting at his desk, with Major Hochstetter sitting in front of him. "What did you say you needed it for again?'

"I didn't say," Hochstetter said icily. "You don't rank high enough to know the business of the Gestapo, Klink."

Klink wilted at that. "Of course, Herr Major."

Hogan barged into the office a moment later. "Kommandant I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Hogan," Klink said, as Hochstetter demanded at the same time. "What is this man doing here?"

Hogan ignored them both. "I'm here about the men, sir. They're very upset about the fact that you retracted the entertainment committee's additional paper that they were going to use for playbills for their next show."

"Playbills?!" Hochstetter demanded, swinging around to glare at Klink. "You are giving prisoners extra paper to use for playbills?!"

"Well, sir, it's such a simple way to keep up their moral," Klink said apologetically.

"Bah!" Hochstetter turned to face Hogan. "Get this man out of here at once."

"Out, Hogan!" Klink ordered.

"Alright sir, but you know I'll have to complain to the Red Cross."

"Out!" Klink shouted. Hogan saluted and disappeared.

He arrived back in the barracks two minutes later.

"How'd it go?" Kinch asked.

"I didn't even have time to trick them into telling me anything." Hogan vanished into his office, followed by the other heroes, who took down the teapot with the wire in it and started to listen in.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted, Major, Stalag 13 is yours to use for as long as you wish."

"Do you really think I need your permission?" Hochstetter growled.

Klink sounded cowed. "No sir."

"He doesn't hardly put up a fight, does he?" Newkirk asked, but was shushed by the others.

"If I may sir, I know it's Gestapo business, but what is so important that you need to house a team of agents here?"

"Some very important plans for a new model of rocket went missing. We caught the man who stole them on a train headed to Hammelburg. But we have not found the plans yet. I intend to use this Stalag as a base to search the town. No one will be allowed to leave until we find those plans!"

"Of course, Herr Major!" Klink said.

They had heard enough. Hogan started to put the wire away. "So now we've got plans on the loose and the camp will be crawling with Gestapo."

"Maybe Goose Girl will get back with us in the meantime." Carter suggested.

"Let's hope so," Hogan said. "If any of them can find a name, then that will narrow down the search, and hopefully before the Gestapo finds those plans."

(-)

Klaus was trying to hang out in the hotels in town without making it obvious that he was doing so. He had divided his morning between the three hotels and had not seen any sign of the man who fit the description Dirk had given.

He could only read the same newspaper so many times, though, and he was about to give up and leave when the door to the last hotel opened and a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes framed by glasses walked in. He was wearing a dark blue Ulster coat and had a cane under his arm. He went to the desk. "My key please," He said, and upon receipt of the key he went upstairs.

Klaus watched him go, then got up and wandered over to the desk to talk to the clerk, who he knew. "Ernst, who was that man who went upstairs just a minute ago?"

Ernst the desk clerk gave Klaus a suspicious look. "A guest who arrived last night. Why?"

"I wondered if I knew him. He looks like an old school mate of mine, but I can't be sure. You say he arrived last night?"

"He did." Ernst was no longer suspicious and now warmed to the subject. "He came in on the train last night, all the way from Munich."

"That's where my friend was from. What's this man's name?" Klaus asked.

"Kristoph Gavin."

"Ach, too bad. He's not my school chum. Well, I hope Fritz is all right, wherever he is." Klaus smiled and headed for the door, resisting the urge to run as he did.

(-)

During free time that afternoon, LeBeau found Hogan watching a game of catch between two of the prisoners while Gestapo agents swirled in the background like an angry storm. LeBeau showed the Colonel a tiny note. "Oscar Schnitzer made an emergency visit today, under pretense of exchanging some of the dogs. He brought this with him. The Underground was busy this morning." He said, handing it to Hogan. The Colonel skimmed it and handed it back.

"Just what we needed, a name. Take that to Kinch. Tell him to get it to London, fast." Hogan nodded at the Gestapo agents in the background. "I've been watching them accumulate all day. We've got to hurry."

"What do we do if Kristoph Gavin is not on our side?"

"We'll think of something," Hogan said. "I see three possibilities: Either he is on our side and is sitting on the plans for now, or he's not on our side and doesn't know he has them, or he hasn't picked a side, in which case we'll have to convince him to join ours."

"Do you really think he knows he has the plans?"

"I think he knows something's up. Wouldn't you think something was up if you unpacked your suitcase and found a bottle of perfume you didn't pack?"

* * *

 **[V]**

"It's almost roll call," Newkirk said, looking at his watch. "At the rate London's going we're going to have to miss their call or convince Schultz that Kinch's there when he's not."

"We've got a few more minutes," LeBeau said. "Maybe we'll get something."

By unspoken agreement all of them were back in Barracks 2, waiting for the news from London."

"We could bar the doors, keep Schultz out." Carter suggested from where he was sitting on one of the bunks.

"Of course!" LeBeau exclaimed sarcastically. "What better way to ensure that all the Krauts know that something is up then to lock the door?"

"Calm down." Hogan interrupted. "We still have a few more minutes before roll call."

As if on cue the door to the tunnel opened and Kinch reappeared. "Colonel, I have good news!" he said jubilantly.

"That'll be a nice change. LeBeau, watch the door," Hogan said. Then he nodded at Kinch. "What is it?"

"Good news from London. Once they had a name, they were able to tell us…."

"He's on our side?" Carter asked.

"He's on our side." Kinchloe confirmed. "Kristoph Gavin is London's mole in Munich."

"That's terrific!" LeBeau exclaimed from where he was watching the door.

"That solves one problem," Carter said. "Now we've got to get the plans back from him."

"Kinch, what else did London tell you about him?" Hogan asked.

"He's an attorney, attended Munich University. Has a little brother who no one has seen in a couple of years." Kinch said.

"His little brother dead then?" Newkirk asked.

"Nope. Klavier Gavin got shipped to America back in 1941," Kinch said. "He was branded as an Enemy Alien not long after he got there, based on some anonymous complaints. London's been trying to sit on that information."

"Are they afraid that Big Brother Kristoph might do something if he finds out?" Hogan asked.

"They're afraid he already has found out. He's getting reports from someone in America. But London doesn't deal with Kristoph Gavin directly. The information always comes by courier from him, then it's passed on through the Underground. As far as anyone can tell he's never touched a shortwave radio in his life, and he only has one point of contact to get news to London."

"Maybe he's playing both sides against the middle." Newkirk suggested.

"Or he might be trying to stay one step ahead of the Gestapo." Kinch offered.

"Whatever he's doing, we're going to find out, tonight."

"I don't think you're going to have to wait until tonight, Colonel," LeBeau said. "It looks like Kristoph Gavin is here."

The group crowded around the door again to see that Sgt. Schultz was opening the door of a staff car, and they watched as a tall, blond-haired man with blue eyes and glasses stepped out.

"He does fit the description the underground gave us." Hogan admitted as Kristoph walked up the steps to Klink's office.

"He doesn't look old enough to be needin' that cane he's using." Newkirk observed. They all retreated back into the barrack and pulled the door shut.

"What are we going to do Colonel?"

Hogan straightened the collar of his leather jacket. "I am going to try and make contact with him, if that is him." He said, turning towards the door. "Wish me luck."

(-)

In Klink's office, Klink and Kristoph were having tea. "I cannot tell you, Herr Gavin, what an honor is that the news of Stalag 13's impeccable record has reached…" Klink paused, and Kristoph lowered his teacup.

"Munich." The blond supplied.

"Munich, yes, though I was hoping for Berlin." Klink muttered. Then he spoke back up. "You've arrived at a bit of a difficult time. Major Hochstetter is presently using this Stalag as a base of operations while he searches for some missing plans."

"Indeed." Kristoph replied with a polite smile. "I hope the missing plans won't reflect too poorly on him."

The door burst open a moment later and Hogan entered. "Kommandant, I need to talk to you."

"Not now Hogan I am very busy," Klink replied, shaking his fist.

"But sir it's important!" Hogan protested, and then seemed to notice Kristoph for the first time. "Oh, you didn't tell me you were having guests."

"Who is the American?" Kristoph asked.

"This is Colonel Robert Hogan, senior POW officer." Klink introduced him reluctantly. "Colonel Hogan, this is Herr Kristoph Gavin. He has come all the way from Munich to make a report on the impressive record of Stalag 13."

"It's true," Kristoph said calmly. "Lt. Mander in the Munich office is very interested in the perfect record of this Stalag."

"Well I'll be glad to tell you all about it," Hogan said, pulling another chair up to the table. Klink could only watch as Hogan helped himself to the food. "The success of a Stalag depends totally on the Kommandant. Take Kommandant Klink here. Why, he's tough, but fair. The men respect that."

"They do?" Klink asked, then straightened in his chair. "I mean, of course they do."

Kristoph smiled again, very politely as before, but Hogan could see in the other man's eyes that he didn't believe a word of what Hogan was saying. "I see. And is this what you think I should tell them back in Munich?"

"Why don't you tour the place and find out for yourself?" Hogan asked.

"That is not a bad idea," Kristoph said, setting his cup down. "The sooner I finish here, the sooner I can go home. Perhaps, Kommandant, the tea can wait until after I tour the Stalag?"

"But of course, Herr Gavin, of course," Klink said, standing up. Hogan got to his feet. Kristoph stood stiffly and reached for his cane. Klink pulled his coat on and returned with Gavin's ulster, which he helped the other man get on.

"Bit of a relic you're wearing." Hogan noticed.

"It's old. But comfortable, and serviceable." Kristoph said, bracing on his cane.

"Well that cane can't be too comfortable." Hogan pressed. "Maybe you should wait here, and Klink can bring in some of the boys in to testify about the Stalag."

"I appreciate your concern, Colonel Hogan, but I will be fine. I am quite used to this cane," Kristoph said.

"What happened?" Hogan asked.

"An unexploded ordinance left over from the Great War. I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I was one of the lucky ones. Now, shall we walk?" Kristoph said thinly, gesturing to the door.

"Herr Gavin, I cannot wait to have you see all the barracks. We are doing some wonderful things here at Stalag 13," Klink said as he exited the office, followed by Kristoph and Hogan.

As soon Klink was ahead of them, prattling on about the Stalag, Hogan tapped Kristoph on the shoulder, put a hand to his lips in a gesture of silence, and motioned for the other man to follow him.

Kristoph looked at Klink, then shrugged and followed Hogan.

As soon as they were behind the barracks and out of sight of Klink, who was still prattling on, oblivious to the fact that his audience was not following hm, Hogan said, "I'm here to help you with a problem you encountered in Hammelburg."

"And that problem is…?"

"Night perfume," Hogan said. "Apparently we have similar taste in luggage, and a perfume bottle that was intended for me ended up in your suitcase by mistake."

"And you know about the perfume because…?"

"Because when I didn't pick up my luggage, London got worried. We've been trying to find you ever since." Hogan replied.

"That may be the truth. Or it may be that you are trying to trap me. I have noticed the Gestapo everywhere."

"Yeah, Major Hochstetter really wants those plans back." Hogan said pointedly.

After a moment of consideration, Kristoph smiled. "Very well, Colonel. You may have the perfume bottle. I can't say I will be anything other than glad it's gone."

"Great."

"How do you want to get it?" Kristoph asked.

"As soon as possible, but you're right. The Stalag is crawling with Gestapo." Hogan looked around.

"Just because it's crawling with Gestapo doesn't mean I can't get that bottle through the gate." Kristoph suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Hogan asked.

"I will gather what I need for my report today. Tomorrow, I will come back on the pretense of clearing up one or two more details with Klink before I go back and make my report. I'll simply bring my valise with me and depart for the train station from the Stalag."

"You know, I like the way you think." Hogan said. "But we do have Gestapo everywhere, so here's what we do when you come in to throw them off the scent…"

* * *

 **[VI]**

"Klink, I want those plans! I will find them if I have to tear this town apart, stone by stone!"

"Yes of course Herr Major," Klink said apologetically. "But you say the plans were in a perfume bottle?"

"That is correct." Hochstetter growled. "We had new information this morning that our man boarded the train with only a bottle of perfume. Therefore, the plans must have been in the bottle."

"Who would have put them in a perfume bottle?"

"A traitor to the Reich, that's who!" Hochstetter replied. "When I find him the Gestapo will have a few things to say about it, too!"

"Yes of course Herr Major." Klink said, sounding cowed again.

Hilda opened the door. "Excuse me, Herr Colonel, but Herr Gavin is here to speak with you again."

Hochstetter gave the secretary a long look, and turned to Klink."Who is this Herr Gavin?"

In the waiting room outside of Klink's office, Kristoph set his valise down. "It's unlocked," He said to the two prisoners who were there. Hogan had told him who to expect.

"Right on then mate," Newkirk said. He and LeBeau were in the office on the pretense of cleaning it. He opened the valise and extracted the box of Night perfume, the opened the box and held the bottle to the light. "That's bloody ingenious right there," He said, putting the bottle back in the box.

From a pail, LeBeau extracted another box. "We got another bottle of perfume to throw the Nazis off the scent."

Kristoph idly considered telling them that he was a Nazi as he watched them switch the perfumes, but decided not to. It would take too long to explain.

The bottles were safely exchanged, and then Kristoph locked his valise up.

The door to the outside opened and Hogan came in just as the door to the office opened and Klink and Hochstetter came out.

"Herr Gavin, you're back," Klink said.

"Yes, there are just one or two things I'd like to clarify with you before I go back to Munich," Kristoph said. "For my report."

"And what are people in Munich doing writing reports about Stalag 13?" Hochstetter demanded.

"Well you see Herr Major word of the impressive record of Stalag 13 has made it all the way to Munich!" Klink said.

"Lt. Mander asked me to stop here while I was in town on some other business and bring him back a report," Kristoph said.

Hogan gave Newkirk a long look. The Englishman gave him a discreet thumbs up. Hogan nodded and then inclined his head towards the door. Taking the hint, Newkirk picked up the cleaning supplies while LeBeau picked up two pails, one full of water and one with a wet rag covering an empty perfume bottle, and they both quietly left the office.

"You are from out of town?" Hochstetter demanded. "What train did you come in on?"

Kristoph told him.

"I have heard that that is one of the newest and nicest trains in Germany," Klink said.

"It is, but they mishandled my luggage. Imagine my surprise when I got to my hotel and discovered that I had an item that I did not pack!"

"In a locked bag?" Klink looked astonished. "How dreadful."

Hochstetter suddenly looked intrigued. "Herr Gavin, as a loyal citizen of Germany I want you to give me permission to search your bag."

Kristoph frowned. "I've heard of some of the Gestapo's operations. I can't give you that; you'll arrest me. Your type can find a crime under every rock. You make me ashamed to be a member of the Party."

"You are a Nazi?" Klink asked, astonished.

Hochstetter ignored him. "Herr Gavin, this search is vital to the security of the Reich! I will guarantee that no harm will come to you if you cooperate with us fully!"

Kristoph pretended to consider it.

"Don't do it Gavin." Hogan spoke up suddenly. "You know what the Constitution says about the right to be secure in your person and property."

Hochstetter glared the American. "Fortunately, this is Germany, where we don't hold to such notions."

Now it was Hogan's turn to pretend to consider one of Hochstetter's statements. "You know that explains a lot about this place."

Kristoph was unlocking his valise. "Very well. If you can find out who got into my things, I would like to know. The only thing that I found out of place, though, was that someone had put into my bag a bottle of perfume called Night."

"A bottle of perfume?" Hochstetter pushed Gavin aside and rifled through the bag until he found the plain cardboard box. He opened it, and saw the dark blue bottle with gold script. "Night," He read.

"I hear it was a very popular scent before the war." Hogan offered.

"Shut up!" Hochstetter spat. He held the bottle up to the light in the office, turning it carefully. Then he swung around and threw it against the door to Klink's office. The blue glass shattered on impact, sending a shower of glass shards to the floor, and leaving a splotch of perfume to run down the door.

"Really, Major?" Hogan asked. "My men just got done cleaning this place, and you go and make another mess."

"Bah!" Hochstetter spat. "The plans must still be on the train!"

"Well in that case they could be anywhere past Hammelburg." Klink pointed out.

Hochstetter stomped to the door. "I have wasted too much time searching this town already. Tonight my men will all move out and tomorrow we will scour every stop that the train made on the other side of Hammelburg! Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler." Kristoph and Klink both responded.

The door slammed shut behind the other man. Kink looked astonished. Hogan looked amused. Kristoph adjusted his glasses and smiled.

* * *

 **[VII]**

Hogan was waiting outside Klink's office when the door opened and Kristoph stepped back out. Klink had arranged for a staff car to be waiting to take Kristoph to the train station.

Kristoph stepped down from the door of the office and came to where Hogan was waiting.

"So you're a Nazi who's on our side." Hogan said.

Kristoph nodded. "It makes doing my job a little easier if they think I'm a loyal member of the party."

"I came by to thank you for helping us to pull this one off."

"Don't mention it. But there is something that I want you to mention; since I hear you have contact with London." Kristoph told him.

"Name it."

"I want you to tell London that I don't expect to live in an occupied country when the war is over. I want them, when the war ends, to make arrangements for me to go to America."

"Going to meet up with your little brother?"

"Yes."

Hogan nodded. "I'll make sure Kinch mentions it to 'em."

"Danke."

"Here." Hogan said, holding out a small box. "The boys wanted you to have a memento of your adventure here at Stalag 13."

"Based on the size of this, I'm afraid of what it will be," Kristoph said, opening the plain cardboard box. He pulled out a bottle of Night perfume. "Where do all of these keep coming from?"

"Well it was very popular before the war," Hogan said as Kristoph put the bottle back in the box.

"Thank you, Colonel," Kristoph said. "But I hope you understand what I mean when I say I will be doing my best to avoid coming back to Hammelburg until the war is over."

Hogan grinned.

Kristoph gave a polite smile in return and got into the car, leaving Hogan to watch as it drove out the gate.

* * *

 **[A/N:]** I was afraid I was going to run into the word limit. Made it!

There are two spoilers for Certain Demolitions here, the first is that Klavier was labeled an enemy alien. To negate this particular spoiler I posted the next chapter of C.D. today. The other is that Kristoph knows what's happened. He knows because I was writing this story while working on Chapter 22 of C.D. By chapter 22, Kristoph has found out.

I hope you had fun reading it. This was my first Hogan's Heroes story and I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you thought!

 _EDIT 11-10-17_ : Went back through and cleaned up all of the spelling and grammar stuff I can find. I forgot to mention that the idea of Kristoph Gavin wearing a Victorian ulster coat comes from zarla over on DA. I liked the idea of him in that style of coat so I used it here but I do want to give credit where credit is due.


End file.
